zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beyond the Bounds
Misheard Lyrics Beyond the Bounds: Misheard Lyrics Author: Marcohazard @YouTube Let them hey hoo, be on the parka, let them hey hoo, be on apart, they don't partner, be on a parka, they don't partner, let them get up. Let them hey hoo, be on the parka, let them hey hoo, be on apart, head on , head on, head on the character, head on, head on, let the character loop onto the sea! Tea and a pot, and glue on the macaron, look on the sea, and then hand me a ham, look on, we on the sun, to unsee the mini pot, echo the loop and due in my heart! Tea and a pot, and glue on the macaron, look on the sea, and then hand me a ham, look on, we on the sun, to unsee the mini pot echo the loop and due in my heart! Message of the blowing wind, erasing memories. Stars are the witnesses of our existence, change is what the world awaits. Could that be peace or war? The answer no one knows. Trusting the break of dawn, the blue moon flies away. Let them hey hoo, be on the parka, let them hey hoo, be on apart, they don't partner, be on a parka, they don't partner, let them get out. Let them hey hoo, be on the parka, let them hey hoo, be on apart, head on , head on, head on the character, head on, head on, let the character loop onto the sea! Tea and a pot, and glue on the macaron, look on the sea, and then hand me a ham, look on, we on the sun, to unsee the mini pot, echo the loop and due in my heart! Travelling beyond the bounds, we have to take that step. What are we waiting for? It's now or never, fear to see "The World to Be" is why we hesitate, Repeat the same mistake hoping to break new ground, The blue moon flies away. But love is due for its tendency. But is love matter for its tendency? Yet love is to kiss to it tendency, but is love matter for its tendency? But love is due for its tendency. But is love matter for its tendency? Yet love is to kiss to it tendency, but is love matter for its tendency? Or is love? Reaching out to catch the sun, to hold it in our hands, Longing for something strong to hide our weakness. Soon the light may disappear, nothing is meant to last, yet we believe our world, searching for happiness, The blue moon flies away. But love is due for its tendency. But is love matter for its tendency? Yet love is to kiss to it tendency, but is love matter for its tendency? But love is due for its tendency. But is love matter for its tendency? Yet love is to kiss to it tendency, but is love matter for its tendency? Or is love? Mhazard (talk) 17:34, February 15, 2015 (UTC)